


Of Wolf and Man

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aged up characters, Confession, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Memories, Mild Language, Reflection, Werewolf!Shizusumi, just a few years, theyre so in love its stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “I’m back!” Hiiragi called as he stepped into the cottage. He slipped the bow from around his torso and set it aside. Next, he removed the quiver on his back and put it down as well. He waited a moment and when he wasn’t greeted in the usual way, he frowned. He kicked off his muddy shoes and stepped deeper into his home, peeking into the rooms as he walked past. “Shizu? You here?”Hiiragi heard the sound of claws scraping the ground behind him. He turned around just in time to see a large wolf with brown fur so dark it almost looked black approach him. One could only tell it was brown because a patch of sunlight from the nearby window illuminated a section of it. The wolf stopped in front of him and wagged its tail. Hiiragi snorted, rolled his eyes, then pat its head and muttered, “You were sleeping again, I see. One day you’ll actually help out with the chores around here.”
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Of Wolf and Man

“I’m back!” Hiiragi called as he stepped into the cottage. He slipped the bow from around his torso and set it aside. Next, he removed the quiver on his back and put it down as well. He waited a moment and when he wasn’t greeted in the usual way, he frowned. He kicked off his muddy shoes and stepped deeper into his home, peeking into the rooms as he walked past. “Shizu? You here?”

Hiiragi heard the sound of claws scraping the ground behind him. He turned around just in time to see a large wolf with brown fur so dark it almost looked black approach him. One could only tell it was brown because a patch of sunlight from the nearby window illuminated a section of it. The wolf stopped in front of him and wagged its tail. Hiiragi snorted, rolled his eyes, then pat its head and muttered, “You were sleeping again, I see. One day you’ll actually help out with the chores around here.”

A guttural sound escaped the wolf and it shook its snout. Then it let out a series of different pitched grunts. Clearly it didn’t agree with what Hiiragi said.

“Yeah, yeah, save your arguments for someone who cares, fuzzball. I left a fresh kill out back. Go grab the edible bits, will ya? I’ll get some dinner started.” The wolf growled softly then turned and walked away. Hiiragi rolled his eyes and called, “Without the attitude since I got your favorite!”

He shook his head then turned and walked in the other direction. Once in the kitchen he grabbed the biggest pot and filled it with water. He set it over the fire to warm then began to chop some vegetables. Shizusumi didn’t care much for veggies, but Hiiragi could convince him to eat a few anyway. It had always been like that between them. Ever since that fateful day they’d met in the woods.

It was thirteen years ago. Hiiragi was a mere seven years old at the time. He’d been out playing on his own in the forest close to his parents’ home. The day had been otherwise ordinary and he was busy searching for cool bugs that he could try and catch. He’d been warned about wild animals. His parents drilled it into his head. If he ever came across one, assume it wasn’t friendly. Do not approach it. Seek out an adult.

All of that knowledge seemed to leak out of his ears when he saw a little puppy wander out from some bushes. It had its head bowed and its tail tucked between its legs. It looked lost, scared, and even a little cold by the way it shivered. When their eyes met Hiiragi didn’t move. The puppy approached him cautiously and his feet were rooted to the ground. It was when the little thing sniffed his pocket that he remembered he stuffed some of his lunch in there earlier. He didn’t want to eat and his mom turned away so he wrapped it in a napkin then hid it.

Hiiragi reached into his pocket slowly, as to not startle the creature. He removed the napkin, unfolded it, then set it down. The puppy growled at him and he took a step backwards. Though once it sniffed the offering it seemed to have a change of heart. Hiiragi watched its little tail wag in awe as it ate the meat. He smiled victoriously then told the puppy to make sure it ate it all including the vegetables so it could grow up big and strong.

He’d said goodbye then left with a hop in his step. That was a good deed he was proud of. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was being followed. Hiiragi heard a twig snap behind him then turned around to see that same puppy from earlier. It looked happier now, and full of curiosity. It went against everything his parents ever told him but Hiiragi wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t on full alert. There was something about those brown eyes that told him he didn’t have anything to be scared of.

He held his breath and offered the little dog his hand. It sniffed him curiously then wagged its tail. Hiiragi pat it on the head and smiled from ear to ear. Just like that he made himself a friend. He had no idea it was so easy.

He proudly brought the puppy home to show his parents. Of course they freaked out because ‘that’s a wolf not a dog’ blah blah. But Hiiragi didn’t see the issue. It was kind either way. He managed to convince them that a wolf would be a great protector to keep around. And that their family would be seen as impressive because they had one. No one else would tame one so easily. Even at such a young age he’d made an impressively convincing argument. His parents reluctantly agreed to let it stay.

None of them knew just how special said pup actually was.

It was a few weeks later when Hiiragi received the shock of his life. He’d run outside as soon as it got dark because he wanted to see if he could catch some fireflies. He could still remember just how brightly the light of the full moon shined that evening. Of course Shizusumi was right on his heels. That was the name he’d taken to calling the wolf cub. It seemed to like it since its tail wagged whenever he used it. His parents stood in the doorway and shook their heads as Hiiragi tried to catch the bugs and missed every single time. He was all smiles when he turned their way and waved happily. That changed when he heard a pained whine behind him. His parents suddenly had horrified looks on their faces and their gazes were fixed upon the ground.

Hiiragi turned around to find Shizusumi writhing on the ground and whimpering. He looked like he was in pain. Hiiragi’s first instinct was to bend down and attempt to comfort the wolf. He gasped then fell back onto his butt when it snapped its jaws at him aggressively. Hiiragi was frozen and helpless to do anything but watch as the wolf suffered.

He’d never seen anything like the terrifying sight before. Its bones snapped and rejoined in different ways, its body twisted and grew. It morphed into a new form and lost all its hair. When it was all said and done Hiiragi was shocked to see a dark-haired boy around his age lying there, panting heavily and making a pained face.

He heard his parents yelling before they even reached him. His father scooped him up and pulled him away. Hiiragi struggled in his grip until he slipped free. He hurried back over to the suffering boy. His parents yelled for him to ‘get away from that thing’. It wasn’t natural, they said. It was a cursed creature, they yelled. It’s a monster, they screamed. Hiiragi didn’t believe that.

All Hiiragi knew was that he saw a boy who was in pain and needed help. In fact, he looked just as confused as he had when they’d met. How could someone that didn’t even understand what they were be a monster? Especially when he’d only ever been kind to all of them? Hiiragi refused to accept his parents’ words. He hurried over to the boy and then turned towards his parents and held out both arms defiantly. He wouldn’t let them get any closer.

When it was clear that they were too shocked to move he turned back around and knelt by Shizusumi then put a gentle hand atop his head. He pet that dark hair, as he’d done a thousand times before while he was a wolf, and told him everything would be all right. Hiiragi grinned at the other boy, took his hand, then watched those familiar brown eyes fill with tears.

Hiiragi was knocked out of the memory when he heard heavy footsteps behind himself. He blinked a few times then dumped the vegetables he’d chopped into the boiling water. It still needed some spices and of course meat. Then it’d be pretty darn good.

Shizusumi walked up behind him, leaned over his shoulder, kissed his cheek, then said, “Welcome home.”

“Oh, _now_ you wanna be sweet,” Hiiragi snorted. He tilted his head away from the guy so that his outstretched neck was exposed and added, “You missed a spot.”

“My mistake,” Shizusumi hummed. He wasted no time and kissed that exposed neck softly.

Hiiragi felt his cheeks start to burn as blush rushed to them. Of course that was ridiculous since he was the one that started it. Still, he couldn’t seem to help it when it came to Shizusumi. He picked up a second knife and offered it over his shoulder. “Make sure the meat is in even chunks, so it cooks nicely.”

“You got it.”

Hiiragi stirred the pot and his mind wandered yet again. His parents had been quite unsure about letting Shizusumi stay after they found out that he was a werewolf. Boy, Hiiragi pitched an epic fit about that. It was probably his biggest tantrum ever. Eventually his parents reluctantly agreed not to send the other boy away.

They sat the pair down and explained that this was because werewolves didn’t become contagious until they hit puberty. Then they had to explain what puberty was. It was an odd conversation to say the least. All in all, it was kind of confusing. In the end, all Hiiragi knew at the time was that he wouldn’t let go of the trembling hand that squeezed his so tightly. He had the strongest urge to protect this boy he didn’t even really know. Nothing his parents said would change that.

The next few years consisted of the two of them growing ever closer at the same time as they were educated on the risks of their friendship. It was probably meant to be a scare tactic, but Hiiragi had to admit that the more he learned about werewolves the more fascinated he became. Like the fact that they could transfer the infection via either a bite or scratch, but only during a full moon. Or how the tug of the moon called them, and they had to be outside to bask in the rays. He was in awe of the way that Shizusumi learned to control his shifts and could start to do it at will. He also really liked the way his eyes would flash yellow with the threat of an oncoming shift when he was angry about something.

One thing he didn’t particularly care for was just how cautious all his parents’ warnings seemed to make the dark-haired boy. He barely even smiled while in human form because that would draw attention to his fangs. He was quiet, focused, and polite. He’d learned to keep his hands to himself unless absolutely necessary. Sometimes Hiiragi wished he’d just roughhouse with him the way he had when they’d just met and neither of them knew what he was.

It’d be hard for him to pinpoint when exactly he realized he felt something stronger for Shizusumi than mere friendship. It was something that had been growing within him since back when they’d held hands that very first time. It wasn’t until he was aware of his own feelings did he finally start to wonder if Shizusumi’s unparalleled loyalty to him had to do with what he considered was a life debt. It made the most sense. For that reason, Hiiragi never spoke of or acted on his feelings. He knew the silly crush would eventually fade.

It was just after his eighteenth birthday that Hiiragi found himself positively fed up with the village where they'd grown up. He and Shizusumi had been minding their own business after visiting a shop when some jackass started harassing his best friend for being different. In all the years they’d dealt with the disapproving gazes and disgusted whispers of those that knew what he was, it hadn’t ever escalated to physical violence. Especially since Shizusumi was such a calm person. But when this jerk started throwing rocks and yelling derogatory terms for no reason whatsoever, Hiiragi lost it. He was the one that charged the villager and he landed a few good hits before Shizusumi finally managed to pry him off the guy.

Hiiragi wouldn’t stand for such bullshit. His best friend might not have been human but he was a better person than any of those small-minded villagers would ever be. As soon as they got back to his parents’ home he told Shizusumi to start packing a bag. They were leaving. He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t care where they went. As long as they were together, anywhere was better than that suffocating place.

His parents had spent years preparing for that day. They’d known the boys’ bond was something strong and they’d eventually tire of the little village of close-minded people. There was a whole world out there for them to explore. While sad to see the pair go, they wished them the best and made them promise to come back and visit.

With naught but a bow gifted to him by his father, as well as some daggers to hide in his boots, they left home and traveled the countryside together. This lasted for a couple months, both of them using the hunting and foraging skills they’d learned to keep themselves dressed and fed. It didn’t take them long to realize that kind of life really wasn’t for them. They missed having a place to return to at the end of the day. So when they happened upon an abandoned cottage deep within some woods it felt like a sign. Sure, it needed some work but that was nothing they couldn’t handle. They fixed it up together and made themselves a home.

“Hiiragi.”

He blinked a few times as he came back to reality. Then he turned towards Shizusumi and took the plate of freshly sliced meat. It was cut just the way he wanted, as expected. He grunted something that was probably supposed to sound like a thanks then added the meat to the pot and stirred.

“Should only be a few minutes now,” Hiiragi said to no one in particular. He tapped the spoon on the pot then set it aside. Then he turned around and had to hold back a gasp when he was suddenly nose to nose with Shizusumi. His gaze fell to the taller man’s mouth and then he rolled his eyes. Hiiragi put his hand flat against Shizusumi’s chest and pushed gently so he took a step backwards.

He turned back towards the sink and grabbed the nearby rag. He wet it and spun back around so he could wipe the momentarily surprised werewolf’s face. Hiiragi had to hold back an amused smile when he muttered, “If you’re going to sneak a raw meat snack at least wipe your mouth afterwards. Dummy.”

“Sorry.”

Hiiragi stopped wiping his face. He closed his hand around the bloody rag and let the backs of his fingers rest against Shizusumi’s cheek. He watched the way the werewolf turned into the touch then kissed his wrist. Such a simple thing and yet it sent a shiver down his spine. It was hard to believe there was actually a time when they didn’t allow themselves to touch one another so tenderly.

He noticed a strange gleam in those brown eyes he adored. Hiiragi tossed the rag over by the sink then asked, “What’re you thinking about?”

“The first time you kissed me,” Shizusumi replied.

Hiiragi stiffened and his cheeks turned red. “I did no such thing! It was you that kissed me that time!”

“That’s not how I remember it,” Shizusumi snickered.

Said kiss happened just under two years ago. It wasn’t even a month after they’d settled into their new home. It was the day before the full moon and Shizusumi seemed antsy. Hiiragi had come to realize this was how he acted when he was itching to go for a run. Considering how isolated this cottage was, he didn’t really understand what the guy was waiting for. After he got tired of watching him pace back and forth he finally spoke up about it.

“Shizu, why don’t you go ahead and run?” Hiiragi asked. “You clearly want to.”

“I’m fine.” The response was quick, to the point, and final.

There was a look upon his face that Hiiragi had seen before. It was accompanied by that protective gleam he sometimes had in his eyes. Ah. That explained his reluctance to leave. Hiiragi rubbed the back of his head and muttered, “Nothing’s going to happen to me if you go. I’ll probably just head to bed. You shouldn’t deny your instincts.”

Shizusumi stared out the nearby window and grumbled, “We don’t know what lurks in these woods.”

Hiiragi thought about it. That was true, but it wasn’t an excuse to stop living their lives. He meandered over to the front door and casually opened it. A grin spread across his face before he exclaimed, “Catch me if you can, Shizu!”

“What!” Shizusumi tried to call him back but the blond had taken off at full speed. He clearly didn’t intend on listening.

Hiiragi knew he could never outrun Shizusumi. Not with those heightened senses of his. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t have fun giving it a try. He weaved a path through the trees, ignoring the ache in his feet. He should’ve put on shoes. Oh well. He reached a clearing in the trees and paused momentarily to look around. He didn’t get the chance to decide on a direction to run because he was tackled to the ground.

He rolled a few times before he finally ended up on his back. Hiiragi tossed his arm over his eyes and laughed then took a few deep breaths. A soft growl got his attention and he moved his arm to look up at the wolf that had him pinned. It narrowed its eyes and snarled.

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy.” Hiiragi poked the middle of Shizusumi’s fuzzy chest. “Admit it, even though it was short-lived you enjoyed yourself.” He watched as the wolf above him changed shape until it finally looked like a human again. Though most would find the sight of a werewolf transformation horrifying, he’d grown to see the beauty in it over the years.

As soon as he transformed Shizusumi started lecturing him as if he’d been doing so the whole time. “And what would’ve happened if you’d hurt yourself? You could’ve gotten lost or broken a limb or–!”

Hiiragi knew that Shizusumi wasn’t done talking. He was aware of the guy saying something or other. But he couldn’t focus on that. All he could see was the way the sheen of sweat on the other man’s naked body glistened in the moonlight. The way his deep, brown eyes shined with overwhelming concern. Hiiragi had been really good about keeping his feelings inside over the years, but right now all he could hear was his own pulse pounding in his ears.

Without giving himself a chance to overthink it, he put his hands on either side of Shizusumi’s face. That silenced him. Good. Hiiragi pulled him down and pressed their lips together. He might regret it later, but he just needed to do this right now. He had to finally know what it was like to taste the one he’d loved for countless years upon his lips.

The soft growl that emanated from Shizusumi brought him back to reality fast. Hiiragi’s eyes snapped open and he quickly broke the kiss then turned away. His cheeks burned with blush as he put his hand over his mouth and muttered, “S-sorry… I didn’t mean–”

“Don’t.” Shizusumi cut him off. He bent down and leaned his forehead against Hiiragi’s shoulder then whimpered, “Please don’t take it back.”

For some reason those words made his chest ache. Hiiragi felt tears pool in his eyes before he whispered, “Shizu…?”

“I’ve loved you since before I even fully understood what that word meant,” Shizusumi muttered against his shoulder. “So I beg you, just let me keep this moment even if it’s the only one I’ll ever have.”

Hiiragi was silent after that. Those words sure were a lot to process at a time like this. He blinked a few times as he thought about how long he’d spent pining after a guy that had apparently also been pining after him. As far as communication skills went, well, neither of them would win any awards in that department. Still, that was in the past. What mattered now was the fact that their feelings were mutual, and he could finally embrace Shizusumi the way he’d been wanting to for far too long.

He wrapped his arms around Shizusumi and smiled as he admitted, “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, too.”

Hiiragi pouted when he realized that Shizusumi had been right. He’d absolutely kissed first. He flicked the taller man’s forehead then grumbled, “Well, you confessed first, so I guess we’re even.”

Shizusumi smiled warmly, showing just the barest hint of his fangs. He slid his arms around Hiiragi’s waist and hummed, “It really doesn’t matter who did what first as long as we ended up here.”

“You have a point,” Hiiragi agreed. He tilted his chin upwards for a kiss. Afterwards he pulled away from Shizusumi so he could go check on their food. He gave it a quick stir then used the spoon to scoop out a little bit so he could try it. Hiiragi reached for the nearby spices to add a little bit more.

He really did love Shizusumi. He told him all the time, and the sentiment was returned. Hiiragi just wished that the caution his parents had drilled into the guy’s head practically since the day they found out what he was wasn’t still so darn obvious. Heck, Shizusumi wouldn’t even bite him when they were intimate for fear of spreading the infection. It didn’t work like that. They both knew it. And still…

“Here.”

Hiiragi looked at the bowl that was offered to him. He hummed at Shizusumi and then took it so he could fill it for him. He was hungry and that was all that mattered to him right now. Hiiragi handed him the full bowl and could practically see his tail wagging behind him as he headed to the table. He smiled and shook his head. Shizusumi really was still the same old puppy he’d always known and loved.

“We should go to that nearby town and buy some fruit later,” Hiiragi said as he filled a second bowl. Then he turned off the heat so the food wouldn’t burn.

“We should just plant our own fruit trees,” Shizusumi countered with a mouthful of stew. He kept his gaze upon the blond.

“They’d take years to mature! I want fruit now!” Hiiragi complained. He joined Shizusumi at the table and pouted.

“No need to have a tantrum, drama queen,” Shizusumi sighed. “I didn’t say we wouldn’t go.”

Hiiragi pointed his spoon at the werewolf and said, “You certainly didn’t say we _would_.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” Shizusumi declared. “I’d follow you to the end of the earth and back.”

“Now who’s being dramatic,” Hiiragi snorted.

“I’m not.” Shizusumi shook his head. “Go ahead. March to the end of the earth and see if I follow.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll do that later.” Hiiragi waved a dismissive hand in his direction. He continued to eat his stew before it got too cold.

Once they were both finished, they put their dishes into the sink. Hiiragi felt a tug on his shirt and turned around to see that Shizusumi had transformed. The wolf pulled on the hem of his shirt once more and wagged its tail. Hiiragi knew him well enough by now to know that with his belly full the guy was ready for a nap. Apparently he was supposed to join him. He pat between those unnecessarily cute wolf ears and said, “Just a quick nap. We have to go out later.”

Shizusumi let out a series of grunts and his tail wagged faster. He seemed to approve of the plan. Hiiragi huffed softly in amusement then followed the wolf to their bedroom. They both laid across the bed and Shizusumi rolled onto his back then pulled his paws close to his chest. He whined loudly to get some attention.

Hiiragi put his hand on that exposed stomach and asked, “Do you really love me or are you just using me for belly rubs?”

Shizusumi grunted a few times, followed by a growl, then a low whine. Then he wriggled on the bed to emphasize his point.

Hiiragi rubbed that soft fur then kissed his snout. He smiled from ear to ear and said, “Just kidding.” Shizusumi nuzzled then licked the blond in response. Hiiragi wiped the drool off his face and chuckled. He tossed his arm around the wolf and shut his eyes. Shizusumi was always warm. His presence was comforting. If home was supposed to be where the heart was, well, that made this overgrown, cuddly fuzzball his home. Hiiragi couldn’t be any happier about that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: -reads the newest translated chap and has the worrrrst urge to write more ShizuRagi-  
> My brain: cool. make it fantasy  
> Me: Ohhh anything else?  
> My brain: …werewolves  
> Me: gonna need more than that  
> My brain: nope. just werewolves.  
> Me:  
> Me: fine I’ll write your damn werewolf fic
> 
> Here it is!! More ShizuRagi content absolutely no one asked me for!! I need to be stopped…
> 
> What my brain said was werewolf. What my fingers decided was big ol domestic pupper. Can’t be mad.
> 
> also hiiragi with archery skills? yes please this is very good o.o
> 
> Id say again just how much I love these two but im not sure I can actually put it into words dfghgfd.... please... i need them to officially get together! theyre both so in love it hurts! AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
